Moving Forward
by Barbra4317
Summary: SEQUEL to Aftermath, right after Skye's decision and how everyone moves forward from it, and it will tie into episodes that have aired from Agents of Shield.
1. Chapter 1

Moving Forward:

Hey all! So this is a sequel to _Aftermath_…For those of you who don't know or forgot, _Aftermath_ followed the episode A girl in a Flower Dress (when Skye warns Miles about S.H.I.E.L.D. and then ends up getting a bracelet that tracks everything she does electronically, and also works as a leash so she can't do certain things online.

I would suggest reading _Aftermath_ **FIRST** before starting _Moving_ _Forward_ because there will be references to it.

Moving Forward, is exactly as it sounds, it's right after Skye's decision in _Aftermath_ and how everyone moves forward from it, and it will tie into episodes that have aired from Agents of Shield.

**CHAPTER 1: Back on the Bus**

Skye was sitting on her bed looking into the files that Coulson had given her access to looking for any information on her parents. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself busy right now. She had been back on the bus for two hours now and they had hit the air and were now leaving New York and the comfort of Stark Towers. She was glad to leave in a way though. Living in her van for years she had gotten accustomed to small places to curl up in, instead of Stark's huge estate.

She was hoping they'd get a mission soon so she'd be able to prove herself to the team again. She knew they weren't asking her to prove anything, but she felt like she needed to, almost for herself in a way, not just them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ward didn't know what to do. He had been relaxing in their living room area for the past hour reading, and so far he hadn't managed to read more than two sentences. His mind kept wandering to Skye. He realized his feelings for her when he found out she had slept with Miles. It hurt him that she went behind the teams back after he had finally put one of his walls down and trusted her with what happened to him when he was a kid. He had told her, granted he didn't go into any detail, but he still told her about his older brother. That should mean something shouldn't it?

Then he thought about everything that happened after. She hadn't told the man anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. even when he was torturing her, she stayed loyal to them. To the team. He thought about what he felt when she sat down next to him at Stark Tower when they saw her for the first time. How all he wanted was to hold her next to him and protect her from anything, no matter the cost. He loved her. He didn't know how or when he started loving her but he did. Her big brown eyes and her bubbly attitude was infectious. He smiled at the thought of her jaw dropping at some technology device S.H.I.E.L.D. had. He just hoped that the incident with Miles didn't change her bubbly demeanor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Team meeting 5 minutes" Coulson's voice rang over the loudspeakers on the bus.

Slowly but surely the team assembled in the holocom room Skye coming in last due to the fact that she was still sore from all of her injuries.

"What's up AC?" Skye asked looking around. The rest of the team had equal expressions of confusion, they didn't know what was going on either.

"Well due to recent events, I've decided that we need team nights in a way. We hardly know anything about each other and I think that we would all work better together if we spent some quality time together instead of May always being in the cockpit, and Fitzsimmons in the lab all the time."

"so…game night?" Simmons asked excitedly.

"Well, for starters I was thinking about doing dinner as a team twice a week. We'll trade off who does the cooking"

"Sounds like a plan" Fitz said just as Simmons said "sounds good to me"

"Sure" Skye said worried, her kitchen abilities were limited due to the fact that she'd lived in a van for the past couple of years.

"Fine" Ward said.

"Good well I'm cooking tonight so go do whatever you want and dinner will be ready at 7." Coulson said turning and heading towards the bus's kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Instead of returning to their previous activities the team, minus Coulson and May, moved into the living area and lounged around on the couches while Coulson made dinner.

Ward was surprised when Skye came over and sat down next to him on the opposite end of the couch. She had her tablet in hand and seemed to be reading a book online. He fought off a shrug and went back to his book. A couple of minutes later, he was surprised when he felt a soft weight resting against his shoulder. Skye had shifted her position on the couch and her back was now leaning slightly against his arm. She looked up at him smiling slightly, her big brown eyes looking at him questioning if this was okay. He nodded and went back to his book. It was a start.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Hope you liked it…sorry so I will be adding in other episodes like I said; I just really liked this as an idea to get them more teamy before incorporating the new episodes. Anyways please review and lemme know what you think , if there's specific things you might want me to include. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Forward:

Hey all! So this is a sequel to _Aftermath_…For those of you who don't know or forgot, _Aftermath_ followed the episode A girl in a Flower Dress (when Skye warns Miles about S.H.I.E.L.D. and then ends up getting a bracelet that tracks everything she does electronically, and also works as a leash so she can't do certain things online.

Moving Forward, is exactly as it sounds, it's right after Skye's decision in _Aftermath_ and how everyone moves forward from it, and it will tie into episodes that have aired from Agents of Shield.

AN: Italics will be lines I copied straight from the episode.

**CHAPTER 2: FZZT**

(AN: In my version of FZZT Ward was not an ass to Skye when they went on their mission or when she found the information on the man who got zapped. He holds no grudges or anything about her betray with Miles)

Skye peered into the holocom room and saw Ward standing there looking at the screen. Her heart sank, he looked so frustrated and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She felt so helpless, all she wanted to do was help Jemma, who had become like a best friend to her on the bus. But she couldn't.

"_Why aren't you down there?"_

"_They don't need an audience"_

_Skye decided to leave Ward to his thoughts when he spoke up startling her slightly._

"_You can stay…if you want" _

_She walked back in and slowly leaned against the table next to him looking at the screen._

"_I hate this. I just feel so—"_

"_Helpless" Ward finished_

"_yeah"_

"_I wanted it to be a person, some super powered psychopath, someone I could hurt some I could…punish. That I could do what I can't do is protect you guys I can't even see or understand"_

"You can't protect us from everything Ward" Skye said thinking about what happened with Miles. Ward sighed glaring at the screen.

"If anything were to happen to you guys. I mean I know I already failed you by not protecting you with Miles..." he said

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. I was the one who ran off any ways."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have ran off if I wasn't such an ass to you after the situation anyways."

"What's done is done" Skye said hoping that would be the end to that argument. She really didn't want to think about what happened with Miles anymore than she had to. She had put everything behind her. Granted she wasn't able to work out a ton still and her body was still sore in some places, but other than that she had accepted what had happened and moved on to gaining the teams trust back.

"_So what do we do?" Skye asked after a few minutes of silence. _

"_We wait… and get ready" Ward said sighing_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_For whatever it is we're called upon to do"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye looked in on Fitzsimmons as they did some science thing with the alien helmet. She couldn't believe that her best friend was dying from some stupid alien thing.

"_I can't breathe" _she said watching them zap the last rat with the antiserum.

Skye jumped as it pulsed blue. Tears starting running down her face as Simmons asked AC to tell her dad first. All too soon she was being led away by May and they walked back upstairs to the holocom room.

"_What is that?"_ Skye asked jumping slightly as an alarm started blaring.

"_Someone lowered the cargo ramp"_ May said

Ward ran out of the room even if Simmons was sick he wasn't going to let her die by jumping out of a plane. He grabbed the antiserum and the pack from Fitz and dove into the sky. Ward focused in on Simmons, securing her in his arms before tasing her and pulling his shoot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye was terrified, even after knowing that Simmons was okay again. She couldn't imagine what it would be like losing any of the team. They were her family after all.

"_Oh Skye" _Simmons said looking at her as she walked in.

Skye happy to finally see her safe again ran over and gave her a huge hug.

Ward looking on noticed the tears in Skye's eyes. He walked away quietly letting them have their moment.

He had to figure out his feelings for Skye. He knew he cared about her more than he should, even after everything that happened with Miles. Now he just needed to figure out for himself what he was going to do about it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: WOW GUYS! Thanks so much for the 36 followers already! I'm so excited that you guys follow me and that you like my story. I am in such withdrawl from this break and can't wait till March for the new episode…obviously Skye's gonna live but I can't wait to figure out how they do that and all that stuff.

Anyways, please please review and let me know what you think? Also, if you liked the first chapter with the teamy stuff I think I might add some more in between the chapters based off the episodes but I need you're input before I would write any.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Moving Forward:

Hey all! So this is a sequel to _Aftermath_…For those of you who don't know or forgot, _Aftermath_ followed the episode A girl in a Flower Dress (when Skye warns Miles about S.H.I.E.L.D. and then ends up getting a bracelet that tracks everything she does electronically, and also works as a leash so she can't do certain things online.

Moving Forward, is exactly as it sounds, it's right after Skye's decision in _Aftermath_ and how everyone moves forward from it, and it will tie into episodes that have aired from Agents of Shield.

AN: Italics will be lines I copied straight from the episode.

**CHAPTER 3: The Hub**

"_I'm afraid this mission is classified. Clearance level 8."_

"_Wait what!" Skye said frustrated. "He can just shut us out of the process like that" _

"_Well he did say the mission is level 8" said Fitz_

"_And we're not so we can't know about it" finished Simmons_

"_Right but this is normally the part where we all stand around the holocom and we learn about stuff. I mean aren't we all on the same team?"_

"_No need to get started on one of your socialist riffs." Fitz said. Skye saw May smirk out of the corner of her eye._

"_S.H.I.E.L.D.'s whole infrastructure is based on the hierarchy and compartmentalization of intelligence." Simmons explained._

"_Every agent can't have the Intel on every mission. Makes the entire operation vulnerable"_

"_Okay fine but if I just fought my way out of an underground Siberian prison, I'd kind of want to know what for."_

"_Coulson's got you used to the plane, the way __we__ do missions here. The hub is different." May said with finality in her voice._

"_The Hub? What's the Hub?" Skye asked confused_

"Look its fine it's just this mission." Ward said.

Skye just rolled her eyes and went off to her bunk. Sure it was this mission, but then there'd be another and another and soon she would have no point being on the bus again because she didn't have the clearance to know anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Wow" Skye said looking around "Didn't realize 'big brother' was this big"_

"_Oh this isn't anything wait until you see the triskelion." Said Simmons_

"_Everyone's wearing the same suit someone tell me why please"_

_The team grabbed their bracelet and Skye was confused when there wasn't one for her._

"_Do I get one?" She asked Coulson._

"_That's your badge" Coulson said pointing to her bracelet. "Which means you've still got a long way to go to even make Level One."_

"_Copy that. Does that also mean no access to any computers here whatsoever? I could run a search on the redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. file on my parents—"_

"—_Skye"_

"_But it just seems like the place they'd keep them right?"_

"_I'll look into it" Coulson said hoping Skye would stop. "Right now we've got more pressing matters at hand"_

Skye sighed. What was the point of having her internet nanny free if she wasn't even allowed to do a basic search. Her 'find about her past' mission was going so well.

"_I don't think it likes me here"_ Skye muttered to herself after being locked from following AC, May and Ward. She was literally stuck where she stood her bracelet not allowing her to move anywhere. This is the reason why I ran in the first place. Skye thought sadly as she thought about when she left the team and fled to New Mexico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you're going on a mission?" Skye asked

"Yes" Ward said sighing. Skye had been bugging him ever since the entire team had been informed that him and Fitz were going on a mission for The Hub.

"And you can't tell us what it's about?" Skye asked for the third time.

"It's classified"

"Oh come on Ward! I might be able to help" Skye said frustrated. She hated not knowing

"Look if you're really worried about the mission go help Fitz"

"Why do you want me to leave?" Skye asked a little hurt.

"That's not what I…" Ward said frustrated, "Look can you bring this to Fitz? He said he wanted it earlier…"

"Fine"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Hey is this what you wanted?...Also what is it?" Skye asked_

"_Ahh Fitz" Simmons said exasperated "A full-sized Mag Pouch?"_

"_Just one of the many tactical decisions I have had to make already…and ward said we needed it"_

Skye just nodded her head smirking at Fitzsimmons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Does this feel okay with you? Shouldn't we be going with them?"Skye asked looking at Coulson as Fitz and Ward left the bus._

"_The people who put these ops together are the best of the best. They know what they're doing" Coulson said before walking away from Skye._

Truth is he wasn't very comfortable with it. But he trusted the system.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Can you imagine what Fitz would do if the night night gun was broken when he came back?" Simmons asked looking at Skye. "Surely he'll be okay out there right?" Simmons asked worriedly. _

"_Well…Agent May is Level 7, Maybe she can five us an update on their mission" Skye said looking pointedly at May whose face remained blank._

"_Does that mean that you do know something and you can't tell us, or that you don't know anything?" Skye asked confused. "Which non-expression is this?"Skye said smirking_

"_We know what we're supposed to." May said annoyed. "When we have more information we'll react. Now clear out I need to run some diagnostic then reboot. That means you two off!" May said before walking out._

"_You guys may be okay with being in the dark, but I'm not into it. I need answers! And I know just the person who has them." Skye said_

"_Who?" Simmons asked confused_

"_Coulson. Obviously I'm talking about Coulson"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After failing to get any information out of Coulson she knew it was time to act. She knew it was going to get into a lot of trouble for doing it but she couldn't stand not knowing.

"_How'd it go?" Simmons asked hopefully._

"_Nothing, he's acting like a robot version of himself right now. IF we want the truth, we've got to get it ourselves." Skye said trying to get Simmons on board with her plan._

"_Okay how would you suggest—" Simmons stopped when she saw Skye nodding her head Simmons knew that look "Oh wait. No!"_

"_Yes" Skye pushed_

"_No!" Simmons said desperately "I can't be a part of your bad-girl shenanigans. I like following the rules and doing what's expect of me it makes me feel nice._

"_Simmons wake up! Ward and Fitz went on a top-secret two-man operation. And look there are more men, and either it's a bigger deal and they're not telling us or something went wrong out there. And maybe there's nothing we can do to help but we gotta know If there is. What if they're injured or being tortured somewhere right now?"_

"_Fitz. Torutured. What exactly do you have in mind?" Simmons said._

Finally! Skye thought relieved that Simmons was now on board with the plan. She knew that AC had broken a ton of rules to help save her when she was taken by Miles and now it was her turn to help Ward and Fitz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Okay you have the flash drive, go. I programmed it with a decoy crawler it'll use my browser history to simulate my usual online activity so while S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks I'm trolling reddit and Facebook with the laptop you gave me—"_

"—_You'll be hacking the files for Ward and Fitz mission"_

"_Right"_

"_And remember once you plug it in, you'll only have about—"_

"—_Three minutes before S.H.I.E.L.D. catches on"_

"_Do you realize that you keep finishing my"_

"—_your sentences I know. I'm sorry bad habit" Simmons said before trying to look semi normal as two people passed by her._

"_This is actually a bit thrilling" Simmons said a nervous giggle escaping her lips._

"_Ah, good. I'm glad. Now we just have got to figure out a way to get the panel open"_

"_Don't worry made a special something. It's what we do" Simmons said chuckling "All done"_

"_Really wow" Skye said surprised. "Okay uhh now just find a USB port"_

"_okay" Simmons mutterd. _

"_Agent Simmons" Simmons jumped looking up._

"_Hello Mr. Agent Sitwell sir." Simmons said nervously. "May I help you?"_

Shit. Skye thought to herself. Simmons was a horrible liar.

"_Call me Jasper"_

"_Ah what brings you to this restricted hallway so late at night?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing"_

"_No don't" she said chuckling again_

"_Simmons. Focus. Just make up an excuse" Skye said. Simmons looked down for a second._

"_I was just on my way to the loo" she said chuckling again. "I could swear it was two rights and a left, but is that it here?"_

"_That's a wall panel" he said looking confused "Why are you accessing it?"_

"_Don't spiral" Skye pleaded "Just say something anything"_

"_You certainly have a gorgeous head. Don't you" Simmons tried._

_What! Skye mouthed. She couldn't believe how bad Simmons was at flirting or talking herself out of situations._

"_I like men that are about my height but heavier than me" Simmons said batting her eyelashes. _

"_Stop talking. Stop!" Skye ordered_

"_Agent Simmons do you have authorization to access that panel?"_

"_Say yes! Say you do!" Skye said in Simmons ear._

"_Oh yes of course"_

"_Great yeah"_

"_Um I certainly have it right here in my bag" Simmons said as she rummaged in her bag"_

"_he's onto me" Simmons muttered to Skye._

"_Stop talking to me! He can hear you!" Skye said exasperated. _

"_Are you on Comms with someone?" He accused. "This is Agent Sitwell I need an escort—" _

_Simmons grabbed the night night gun out of her bag turned and fired it straight into his chest._

"_Ahh I'm sorry" she stammered. Before putting the USB in and dragging Sitwell's body out of the way._

"_Was that alright?" Simmons asked walking back to Skye._

"_That was terrible! You are terrible at this. That was a total meltdown" _

"_The night-night gun was right there and I" Simmons gasped_

"_We need help. You need to go get May" Skye said trying to calm Simmons down._

"_May?!" Simmons said freaking out again "No!"_

"_Listen that flash drive will only give me a few minutes acces to find out what happened to our boys. SO just go get May Okay?... Just tell her it was an accident"_

_Simmons groaned._

"_I'm going to be court-martialed" she said walking off._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Oh my god! no extraction!" Skye said looking at her computer, when the flap shut._

"_What did I tell you?" Coulson asked looking down at her angrily_

"_You told me to trust the system. And the system sent Ward and Fitz in there to die" She said looking back at him just as angry._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I can't believe this! Thought Skye. She had to go find May and Simmons and tell them about what she found.

"_You got the information, now we react" May said walking quickly towards the plane_

"_We're gonna get our guys" Skye said determinedly_

"_Someone has to" May said frustrated with the system_

"_What about the S.H.I.E.L.D. assault?" Simmons asked_

"_We won't interfere you don't need a battalion for an extraction, three can pull it off" May explained to Simmons._

"_Four is better" Coulson said. The three girls looked up to find Coulson at the top of the staircase looking down at them._

"_You're in?" Skye asked "I thought we all had to be Level 8 to discuss this" she said in a snarky voice_

"_We're not discussing anything" Coulson said smirking_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye was excited. They had successfully rescued Ward and Fitz. Ward made Skye feel safe. She felt like no matter what happened they would be there for each other. Even though their relationship was undefined at this point and they hadn't talked about anything she knew she felt something for him and all she could do was hope that he felt something for her as well.

Skye ran over to meet them as they dropped their bags by the lab, slowing down as she reached the lab Skye walked over to Ward punching him on the shoulder lightly

"_You know for a second there I thought I'd have to find a new supervising officer" She said smiling_

"_I'm sorry to disappoint. Truth is I was in good hands." Ward said looking at Fitz before walking away from Skye._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye sat in her bunk staring out the window as she thought about the possibility of finding out about her past. She was so excited. She couldn't believe that a woman, possibly her mom, dropped her off at St. Agnes. She couldn't believe at the option of even having a mother. She had dreamt about it for years. She knew the possibility that her mom might be dead, but she still had some hope.

A light knock on her door made her look up. It was Ward.

"Hey" Skye said

"Hey I just came by to thank you..I heard about everything that happened back at the Hub. What you did for Fitz and I."

"It was nothing" Skye said blushing.

"No, it wasn't, you hacked a Level 8 server…and got Agent May involved and helped rescue us."

"Well…you're welcome then" Skye said smiling up at him.

Ward walked into her room then and sat down next to her on the bunk.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright. I'm all healed up now."

"Nightmares?" he asked

"Why?" Skye asked defensively.

"I worry about you Skye" Ward admitted.

"Well thanks, but I'm fine really Grant." Skye said saying his first name, it felt funny on her lips, but in a good way.

"Alright then. I'll let you get some sleep" Ward said standing up, but not before he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: oh my god you guys I am so excited for the new episode im like this big bubble of energy..

Anyways please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Forward:

Hey all! So this is a sequel to _Aftermath_…For those of you who don't know or forgot, _Aftermath_ followed the episode A girl in a Flower Dress (when Skye warns Miles about S.H.I.E.L.D. and then ends up getting a bracelet that tracks everything she does electronically, and also works as a leash so she can't do certain things online.

Moving Forward, is exactly as it sounds, it's right after Skye's decision in _Aftermath_ and how everyone moves forward from it, and it will tie into episodes that have aired from Agents of Shield.

AN: Italics will be lines I copied straight from the episode.

**CHAPTER 4: The Well**

Skye couldn't believe that they had to pick up tons and tons of crap to figure out if they were alien or not. I mean really she knew about the risks of alien stuff getting into the wrong hands but seriously Asgardians should have something or someone who could do this instead of S.H.I.E.L.D. having to clean up the entire mess.

Skye looked over at Ward who was chatting with Fitzsimmons. She smiled thinking about the other night when he had kissed her on the forehead. God she had to get a handle on these feelings without smiling like some over giddy teenager with a crush. She did notice though that he was trying to be more personable with the rest of the team, which made her happy because she knew he has had a hard life with his brother. But, it was nice to see him open up a bit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye was excited, she was finally allowed to go out on a mission. Like a real mission going in to look for a staff thing. She was searching through a creepy dungeon looking room, she was thankful though that Ward had taken the creepy hallway instead. All of a sudden she heard Ward gasping in her comms.

"_Skye can you get—"_

"_Already on it" _Skye said frantically trying to make her way to Ward.

"_Ward." She said looking at his body lying on the ground. "Are you all right?" She asked trying to get a response from him. She gasped as he sat up breathing heavily, as if he had just fought for his life. She could tell he was freaked out, and possibly a little scared too. "Hey hey hey. Whoa who whoa . Grant Calm down. Calm down please." She said looking at him. She was tried to remain calm for Ward because she knew that's what he would have done if it had been her. _

"_The staff—he has it" Ward said his voice shaking_

"_Something's wrong with Ward" Skye said in the comms as she knelt next to Ward who was looking around. "The staffs gone someone took it" _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_This is ridicouls" Ward said frustrated . He couldn't believe what had happened, and what was worse Fitzsimmons and Skye were all trying to help figure out what was wrong with him. '_

"_It's anything but. Ward, you passed out" Skye argued "and you were acting..not right"_

"_Coulson ordered me to give you a full work up and that's exactly what I'm doing. Um. Before you lost consciousness were you feeling claustrophobic?" Simmons asked tentatively_

"_Why?"Ward snapped._

"_She's ruling out a panic attack" said Fitz not bothering to look up from his tablet._

"_I don't panic. Ever." _

"_There we go. Ruled out" Simmons said trying to calm him down_

"_Touching the staff caused it. Right?" Skye asked_

"_Any residual effects? Are you exhibiting any extra strength?" Simmons asked_

"_Why don't I find out on that guy?" Ward asked glaring at the screen of Coulson and the professor in the interrogation room" _

"_Why don't we not do that?" Skye reasoned _

"_What's the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?" Fitz asked_

"_This is a waste of time! WE need to find the staff!" Ward said loudly._

"_What exactly do you remember?" Fitz said frustrated. He knew Ward was all about being the badass agent but sometimes there were more things that were important like your health or not scaring Simmons and Skye. _

"_Something I hadn't thought about in a long time" Ward said hoping they'd leave it at that._

"_Why don't we leave it alone?" Skye asked realizing it most likely had to do with Ward's abusive older brother. _

"_Well I mean he just pulled his arm out of this—"Simmons mumbled. _

"_QUIET" Ward said loudly. Fitzsimmons quickly stopped their chattering. They looked at Ward whose faced looked murderous._

"_I want to hear this" he said before punching a couple buttons so he could hear Coulson's interrogation._

"_What are you doing?" Ward snapped as someone turned the screen off._

"_You're heart rate's rising. Adrenaline's spiking. You need to calm down not get worked up" Simmons said in a calming manner. Ward sighed_

"_The memory—was it about your brother?"_

"_Drop it" Ward said, frustration dripping from his tone. _

"_Ward. If you need to get it out I am here—" Skye said. He was there for her after Miles had kidnapped her and now she wanted to hopefully return the favor. _

"_Right. To talk. Because that's what you do—Talk and talk Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Ward says his voice raising with each word moving closer and closer to Skye towering over her._

"_Ward. Stop" Fitz said trying to rescue Skye from a quickly angering Ward. Reflexes kicking in Ward moved as if he was going to hit Fitz, but stopped himself before he did._

"_Well this makes more sense. Ward, what you're experiencing this feeling—it's chemistry." Simmons said explaining what was going on hoping that would calm him down._

"_Hope so" Skye said quietly. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a little scared of him right now. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but at the same time they had no idea what the staff did to him. _

"_Yeah spikes in his adrenocorticotropic hormone. It's like those stories you hear when a mother is able to lift her car to save a baby. An adrenaline surge can create a massive—"_

"_STOP TALKING" Ward said frustrated. "Just fix it!"_

"_I wish I could, we can relieve some of the symptoms. I'm going to give you 10cc of benzodiazepine."_

"_Chill pill good idea" Skye said her voice steadier than it was a minute ago. _

"_A sedative? Not gonna happen"_

"_be reasonable look how you're behaving" Fitz said_

""_And if I'm sedated and we cross paths with those juiced freaks the ones who flip cars and smash people up are you gonna take them on. Keep us save. Or am I gonna have to save Simmons's ass. Again?" Ward said encroaching on Fitz personal space. _

"_That was just a biochemical reaction. He didn't mean all that" Simmons said _

"_Right" Skye said before walking off._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye sat in her bunk. Normally things just rolled of her back, she could take anything that was thrown at her. She knew how to get through most of it. Hell she got through the foster system. She got through everything that went down with Miles. She could get through this too. She knew that Ward didn't mean all of what he said, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. She knew that she was hard on Ward sometimes when it came to training. She needed a break from all of the seriousness, and joking, laughing helped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye gaped as Ward and the man with the staff fell over the edge of the balcony.

"_We need to help him!" Skye said running down the stairs after Ward. _

"_Grant drop the staff" Skye said_

"_Get away from me!" Ward ordered_

"_This isn't you" Skye said taking a step forward. No matter how frightening he was right now, Skye knew she shouldn't let him deal with it on his own._

"_Get back" Ward ordered when more men ran into the church._

_Skye felt arms around as May dragged her away from the fighting. _

"_Oh my god are you okay?" Skye asked running over, pulling his arm around her shoulder trying to get him balanced. Just then another woman came in; _

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me" Skye said frustrated. Ward moved reaching for the staffs When May stopped him._

"_This time let me help" May said_

"_Here come on" Skye said dragging Ward away. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye couldn't believe they were staying in a hotel! She was so excited she hadn't slept in a big bed since she was recovering at Stark Towers. She decided to head down to find Ward. She knew that after everything it must have been hard on him

"_hey" Skye said moving over to stand next to Ward at the bar._

"_I could get used to turn down service and little mints on my pillow" Skye said smiling_

"_Over nights aren't standard" Ward said looking into his glass_

"_We deserve a nice night..You especially. How you feeling?" _

"_Not great. I'm sorry for before. I'm—I'm not that guy"_

"_You're a guy who saves lives. I can overlook a little hulk rage. no harm, no foul" said Skye_

"_Does everything just roll off your back?" Ward asked disbelieving_

"_No. If it helped id rage all the time but it doesn't" _

_What I saw it was about my brother" Ward said his voice breaking slightly_

"_I figured…I know you're not one to talk, but like I said I'm here, my shoulders free." Skye said leaning forward placing a hand on his arm gently. _

_"I'm beat another time maybe" _

"_Well you know where I live" Skye said smiling. _

_Ward finished his drink before leaving. Not noticing Skye's eyes on him as he left. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye sighed as she watched Ward's retreating back. She didn't know what to do or how to help him. She knew he wasn't big on talking but she wished she could help him in some way. Offer some sort of support. Instead of staying at the bar she decided to head back to her hotel room to work on her laptop some. When she got to their floor though she noticed Ward's back disappearing into May's room. She sighed, she should have figured as much.

Ward and May had so much more in common. Both were kick ass field agents. They both had to deal with their nightmares today. Skye couldn't help feel sad however, knowing t hat Ward had chosen May over her. She knew it was silly of her, I mean it wasn't like they were dating or anything like that. Sure, he had kissed her on the forehead. Once. That didn't mean anything she thought to herself. He was just being nice, in an SO, friendly sort of way. Skye sighed as she entered her room for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Hope you liked it. I know it's kind of a drag because most of the stuff in here is about like the episodes now and there isn't a ton of new stuff to the story, but in all honesty if this was how AoS was run that is kinda how it would be with little bits of possible Skyeward here and there but not quite a relationship and now this crap with Ward and May…


	5. Chapter 5

Moving Forward:

Hey all! So this is a sequel to _Aftermath_…For those of you who don't know or forgot, _Aftermath_ followed the episode A girl in a Flower Dress (when Skye warns Miles about S.H.I.E.L.D. and then ends up getting a bracelet that tracks everything she does electronically, and also works as a leash so she can't do certain things online.

Moving Forward, is exactly as it sounds, it's right after Skye's decision in _Aftermath_ and how everyone moves forward from it, and it will tie into episodes that have aired from Agents of Shield.

AN: Italics will be lines I copied straight from the episode.

**CHAPTER 5: Repairs**

Skye was hanging out with AC in his office. She liked it, it was quiet, calm away from Fitzsimmons constant chatter and not her bunk either. She loved holing up in her bunk, but lately she wanted some company and she didn't feel like hanging out with Ward. She knew she shouldn't hold a grudge against it and normally she doesn't. It was just a little bit awkward hanging out with him she knew what him and May were doing when they were "off the clock"

"_Wait a telekinetic" Skye asked as Coulson dragged her out of her thoughts. "I thought they didn't exist"_

"_That's why we're going to Batesville, to conduct an Index Asset Evaluation and Intake"_

"_Does that mean we talk to her and see if she has powers?" Skye asked confused_

"_Basically" Coulson said smirking._

"_Well that needs a better name—less I.R.S. more…better- something like the welcome wagon"_

"_I want you to pay close attention on this one Skye" Coulson said moving out from behind his desk. "It's an opportunity to learn how to deal with someone with newfound abilities" Coulson said handing her the file_

"_It's not like I never done this before. I found Mike Peterson before you did" Skye said as she opened the file._

"_Remember how that went?" Coulson reminded "This is a chance to see how it's done when it's done right"_

"_How many people like this have you encountered?" Skye asked getting up from her seat following him out of his office _

"_A handful. There's not that many people on the index. "_

"_They must wig out when they see the S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks roll up" Skye said_

"_Each case is different. Some people are in complete denial that there's something unusual about them. It's a delicate process, and from all reports, this sounds like a particularly sensitive situation."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye sat in the back of the truck in front of Hannah's house. She couldn't believe that out of everyone on the team who would be best at handling a delicate situation AC still let May and Ward be the ones who made contact with her. They weren't the nice, delicate people, or as she had said earlier, "Warm and Fuzzy". They were the uptight rule follower, let's get this crap done sort. Skye jumped out of the car as soon as she saw Coulson tackle a man to move him away from the car that had started moving right towards him.

"_Hey calm down!" Skye said to the lady who was yelling at Hannah. _

Skye might not be allowed to meet Hannah yet, but that didn't mean that she was going to sit back and watch other people yell at her. Skye looked over and saw May shoot her. She couldn't believe it! How could May just shoot her like that!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Just let me go in and talk to her, Sir. As a friend" Skye asked looking at Coulson and May across his desk_

"_I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous"_

"_She's not dangerous, she's nice like overly nice. She never misses a birthday post to her friends. Runs the youth program at her church, rescues dogs. Hannah's a safety inspector not just becauses she's detail-oriented but because she-"_

"_she genuinely cares" Coulson finished_

"_Right, and someone with that much empathy being responsible with that much loss of life she's devastated spouting nonsense about God punishing her for – "_

"_People believe what they need to believe to justify their actions" _

"_Is that how you justify your shoot-first policy?" Skye snapped looking at May before turning back to Coulson. "At least let me try to repair THAT damage."_

"_Until we figure out what is going on with her she stays locked up and you stay away." Said may her voice tense_

"_You're asking the right questions Skye, but for now that's all you get to do. I'm sorry" said Coulson finally. _

Skye rolled her eyes before leaving the office. Well than what the fuck am I here for? Skye asked to herself. Seriously all she's done since she's been back is look stuff up for them, which basically Fitzsimmons could do just as easily as her. She felt like even though Coulson said things would be different they weren't. She still wasn't allowed to do much, granted her internet nanny was basically nothing now…She was sick of it. If things didn't start turning around she thought. I might just leave again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_You know what makes people tick" Skye said smiling at Coulson_

"_So do you. You see the good in them, you were a friend to Hannah, you can't wait to get inside May's head and you figured out Tobias without even trying"_

"_Guess I'm full of surprises"_

"_But this isn't one of them I wanted you paying close attention to the Index Asset Evaluation and Intake Process, because some day you'll be really good at it, even the best."_

"_Thanks A.C."_

"_Maybe you'll get to rename it"_

"_Good because the name is super stupid"_

"_I know" he said smiling before heading out. After a second he turned around and looked at Skye._

"I know you're frustrated with what you're allowed to do, but trust me there's going to be a time soon that we'll need you, and I know you'll be ready when it's time." Coulson said

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Mind if I keep you company?" Skye asked walking into the cockpit. May didn't say anything but kept working_

_"Cool" Skye said smiling_. As much as she didn't like May's tactics, she understood them better once A.C. explained the whole Calvary thing to her. And the real story not the stupid prank story that Fitzsimmons told her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An: Hey guys so that's all for Repairs, I know it was a lot shorter than the others, but it's really based off of what I can pick out from the episodes that I wanted to use. Anyways hope you liked it! Please please review!


End file.
